ranathfandomcom-20200215-history
Book 5 Chapter 4
As soon as they enter the tunnel, they are sucked down it, and into the Elemental Plane of Air. They all start flying, whether by magic, animal, or other means. Looking around, they see that they are in the middle of the sky, with no land as far as they can see. To their left, they see a great wall of ice far off on the horizon, to their right they see a massive firestorm. In front of them they see a chaotic maelstrom of fire, water, air, and earth. Without warning, the group is picked up by a strong air current, and carried in the general direction of the firestorm. When Mittlefink trys to locate a phylactery, he gets four different feelings, each pulling him in a different direction. An hour later, the current takes them to a small floating island of rock, which they land on, and rest. When they wake up, they fly up and start riding the wind current again, and two hours later, they reach a floating castle. Curious, the party jumps out of the current to investigate. There are two large door knockers, which Venkra uses to knock on the door. A few minutes later, a gnome comes to the door, irritated at being disturbed. Although he is very annoyed, eventually the party find out a couple things. First, he's been alive for a very long time, and has seen other adventurers try (and fail) to defeat the Mahtarion. Two, his name is Bubblefizzle Strudlewaggle, and he's been alive for a very long time. Third, he has one of the phylacteries, but is unwilling to relinquish it because he is studying it, and does not believe the party will be successful. He also divulged information about several of the planes. At this point, Mittlefink asks if he has one of the tuning forks attuned to the Plane of Air required for the plane shift spell, and after some convincing, Bubblefizzle agrees to give one to Mittlefink, disappearing into the castle. The gnome finally returns from within the castle, with a small tuning fork, which he hands to Mittlefink. They ask a few more questions about the planes, and then head off towards the ice wall at the end of the horizon. They land at the floating island from earlier, and settle down to rest. Six hours later, they're awoken by the elves, who were keeping guard while they tranced. They said that two large blue creatures on griffons are flying towards the island, and they are being followed by seven smaller blue creatures, floating behind them. The creatures riding the griffons land, and introduce themselves as traders, on their way to the City of Brass, in the elemental plane of fire. They ask if the party wants to peruse their items, and the party buys several magical items. After a short argument between Venkra and the traders, the traders set off towards the Elemental Plane of Fire, and the party gets ready to depart. Once again, they head off towards the ice once more. After a while, they see something off in the distance, which is only a speck at first. At first they don't seem to be getting any closer, but then suddenly it starts to get much larger. Not long after, as the black spec gets closer, those in the party with good eyesight can see a twister. Before they know what's going on, the twister is upon them, and they're unable to get away from it. Someone suggests they just dive right into it, and without any other ideas, that's exactly what they do. The wind is stronger than anticipated, and the party gets sucked up into the twister, and spit out back towards the way they came from. Fumbling around, some of them manage to find each other, while others start to free fall...